Lurk
by troopertrish
Summary: They shared pleasure and sin in the darkness, but doubt and denial in the light. An excerpt from a story currently in the making. Oneshot Slade X Raven


**Hello Reader!**

 **I know the summary said it was a one-shot, but after writing this, i decided that i would make a longer story out of it, although i might be posting it later than i would like to since i still have a couple of stories still unfinished.**

 **This idea came to me while I was listening to Lurk by the Neighbourhood. It's a seriously sensual song and it reminded me of Slade immediately.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! and please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The one thing she hoped wouldn't happen tonight eventually did, and she did not know what to do to save herself from him. They were alone in the rooftop while the other Titans were preoccupied with fighting countless of combat drones beneath them. She had no doubt that he had carefully planned for it to be this way. He had wanted to be alone with her, and his success in doing so was evident in the emotions that he did not even bother to hide from her empathic powers – emotions of pride, anger and lust.

With each step he took towards her, these emotions doubled until Raven could no longer take anymore. She clutched at her cloak, trying to hide herself, although she knew it was futile.

"Azarath…" she breathed out, attempting to cast a spell that would either teleport her away from here or push him from her, anything to get away. Fear had taken over her, however, and in her state of panic, she could not fathom why her powers did not lash out at her surroundings like they usually did when any of her emotions were erratic. "Azarath Met..Metrion…" she tried again, her voice coming out weaker than before.

He tilted his head at her failed attempts and she could tell than he was smirking, but he said nothing. He just continued with his torturous slow pace towards her. Raven felt the cold ledge pushing against her legs and she knew that she was cornered.

"Nowhere to go," he whispered. She heard it clearly, though, and it was only then that she realized how close he truly was. He did not stop, however. He took a couple more steps towards her before he finally stopped, his body mere inches away from her.

Without any warning, he grabbed her wrists and leaned into her, pushing her against the ledge. Raven's eyes went wide as half her body leered dangerously over the edge, her only anchor to safety being the grip of the man in front of her whom she knew to be merciless. She turned slightly, daring to look behind her, only to regret it instantly. The sight of the street far below her was sickening, with people as small as ants walking about, ignorant of her plight. She could not cast a spell in her fear; if he pushed her, she would undoubtedly fall to her death.

She had never been this fearful before, especially towards this man. She had faced him many times before, but it was only recently that she had truly come to fear his being. Only when she began seeing him in her darkest and most sinful dreams – carnal dreams of flesh, and sex, and blood.

The vertigo overcame her and she clenched her hands in fright, looking back at her captor.

"Scared, pretty bird?" he asked in a husky drawl that elicited a certain heat from her, despite of her predicament. It was the demon in her – reckless and hungry.

"Let me go," she managed to say, and to her relief, her voice did not waver.

His grip on her wrists tightened, and she winced. "When I finally have you alone? I think not," he hissed. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

She wanted to answer him; she wanted to say yes because she knew that he'd been having the same dreams. But she could not bring herself to do so. And it was her silence that made him angrier. Her deliberate refusal to acknowledge these dreams enraged him.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going through?" he growled, pressing closer to her. "The sleepless nights, knowing that if I closed my eyes, I would see you…"

Their bodies were so close to each other, air could not have passed through them. He could feel her chest rising with every scared, shallow breath and it only frustrated him more. He growled low in his throat and pulled at her wrists, pulling her away for the ledge and towards him. He released her hands to hold her tightly by the shoulders.

"Every night, I see you," he said in a dangerously low voice, "I see you…in ways I thought I'd never see you." He could feel his self-control slipping and he brought his lips close to her ear. Raven shuddered, feeling his hot breath against her neck. "I see you naked beneath me, your hair a purple halo. I can smell you, I can taste your flesh, and you taste divine."

He pulled back to look at her, and she could feel his rage. "I know you've been having the same dreams. I also know that these are more than just dreams. These are fantasies – raw and real."

Raven could not breathe. This was why she had been avoiding him; this was why she had gone to great lengths to distance herself from him in every fight. She didn't know what she would have done if he found out, and now that he had, she was frightened.

"Oh, I know," he purred, as if he had just read her mind. "I know everything, sweet Raven. I know your every whimper, every moan of ecstasy. I know the softness of your body and every sensitive spot. I know that you are impure." To prove a point, he slid his hand between her thighs, eliciting a shuddering gasp from her. "I know, because I took your purity from you. I took it when we were together in the darkest depths of your mind."

Tears came unbidden and ran down her cheeks. "Please," Raven whimpered, not knowing what to say to get him to let her go.

He only scoffed and gave a wicked chuckle, shaking his head. "Ah, I am familiar with your pleas, dear. You often beg for my touch, don't you remember?" He brought his face closer. "But I will humor you. Say it again. Say it the way you do when we are alone together in our gentle sin."

Raven looked at him, her eyes wide and her lips slightly trembling. Even in her state of stress, he could not deny her beauty. Her hair was disheveled; a few strands gracefully draped over her face. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, smooth and flawless. But it was her eyes that drew him in; amethyst orbs that grew darker during the times when they lurked in the darkness and engaged in pleasure they had never known. She was ravishing, and it enraged him just as much as it entranced him.

"Say it," he demanded with a growl.

Raven closed her eyes, letting a few more tears fall before she faced him with resolution. "Please, Slade."

He smirked, pleased. "Good girl."

And with that, he pushed her body over the ledge with ease, keeping his emotions in check as he watched her fall, her cloak billowing around her and her hair swaying violently against the wind, looking very much like a purple halo.


End file.
